finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Yoshitaka Amano
350px|thumb|Yoshitaka Amano - tháng 10/2006 Yoshitaka Amano (天野 喜孝 - Amano Yoshitaka, Thiên Dã Hỉ Hiếu) sinh ngày 28 tháng 7 năm 1952, là một họa sĩ người Nhật. Ông khởi nghiệp bằng nghề vẽ phim hoạt hình và bắt đầu được biết đến khi vẽ tranh minh họa cho Vampire Hunter D, sau đó là việc thiết kế nhân vật, tranh minh họa và vẽ logo cho series video game Final Fantasy, phát triển bởi Square Enix (trước đây là Square). Ông chịu ảnh hưởng của truyện tranh phương tây, hội họa hiện đại và tranh khắc gỗ Nhật Bản. Ông giành được một số giải thưởng như Bram Stoker Award năm 1999 trong sản phảm cộng tác với Neil Gaiman, Sandman: The Dream Hunters. Đầu năm 2010, ông thành lập Studio Deva Loka, chuyên sản xuất phim. Tiểu sử Amano sinh ra tại Shizouka, Nhật Bản. Khi còn thanh niên, ông đã rất thích vẽ. năm 1967, ông bắt đầu làm việc cho phòng hoạt họa công ty Tatsuniko Productions. Tại đây ông được giới thiệu những tiến bộ trong ngành anime Nhật. Dự án đầu tiên của ông là anime Speed Racer. Ông thiết kế các nhân vật Time Bokan, Gatchaman, Tekkaman và Honey Bee cho phim. Nhưng năm 1960, Amano tiếp xúc với phong cách hội họa phương tây thông qua truyện tranh. Họa sĩ mà ông yêu thích là Neal Adams, ông thường xuyên mua những bộ truyện cũ có nét vẽ giống phong cách của Adams nhưng lại khá thất vọng vì tác giả bên trong không phải là người ông cần. Amano cũng bị ấn tượng bởi phái hội họa trừu tượng và kiểu nghệ thuật dựa trên nền văn hóa dân gian phương tây, đặc biệt là họa sĩ người Mỹ Peter Max. Trong những năm 1970, Amano nghiên cứu về hội họa cuối thế kỉ 19, đầu thế kỉ 20 của Châu Âu cùng với lại nghề khắc gỗ thủ công Nhật Bản cổ của Ukiyo-e. Amano làm việc tại Tatsunoko Productions đến năm 1982. Những bức vẽ tưởng tượng Đầu thập niên 80, Amano tập trung vào vẽ tranh minh họa về khoa học viễn tưởng và thế giới ảo mộng. Kết hợp với những ảnh hưởng từ thời gian làm họa hình, điều này tạo ra một phong cách Amano riêng, có cả chủ nghĩa siêu thực hiện đại và chủ nghĩa hiện thực. Năm 1983, ông vẽ minh họa cho tiểu thuyết Demon City Shinjuku và phần đầu trong series Vanpire Hunter D của Hideyuki Kikuchi. Ông cũng là người thiết kế nhân vật cho movie 1985 của Vampire Hunter D, đây là anime movie đầu tiên được phát hành ngoài Nhật Bản. Trong buổi phỏng vấn, Amano nói rằng ông vẫn chưa hài lòng với sản phẩm này. Tranh minh họa của ông bắt đầu được xuất bản trong bộ sưu tập mang tên Maten năm 1984 Amano sau đó làm việc cho series Final Fantasy, một video game phù hợp với phong cách khoa học và ảo mộng của ông, với những đường nét mỏng và màu sắc rực rỡ. Video games thumb|left|250px|Artwork [[Final Fantasy VI vẽ bởi Amano]] Năm 1987, Amano gia nhập Square (nay được biết đến với tên Square Enix) để tham gia dự án được cho là video game cuối cùng của họ cho máy Famicom (Nintendo Entertainment System): Final Fantasy. Amano tạo ra những thiết kế ban đầu cho game trong cả vẽ tay và thiết kế máy tính. Thời gian này ông cũng làm việc cho một công ty khác - Kure Software Koubou, sản xuất hộp game và thiết kế nhân vật. Tại đây ông tham gia series First Queen. thumb|right|Artwork gã khổng lồ trong [[Final Fantasy IV]] Đến Final Fantasy VI năm 1994, ông trở thành nhà thiết kế nhân vật, hình ảnh, đồ họa chính cho series. Sau đó ông vẫn tiếp tục cung cấp hình ảnh quảng cáo, vẽ nhân vật và thiết kế logo cho tất cả các game tiếp theo trong series. Năm 2006, Hironobu Sakaguchi, người tạo nên dòng game Final Fantasy đã nhận Amano và nhà soạn nhạc Nobuo Uematsu vào làm tại studio riêng của mình - Mistwalker Mở rộng lĩnh vực Triển lãm đầu tiên của Amano có tên “Hiten” được tổ chức năm 1989 tại Yurakucho Mullion ở Tokyo. Năm 1990, ông bắt đầu làm họa sĩ thiết kế sân khấu. Sản phầm đầu tiên là Nayotake của Tamasaburo Bando. Ông cũng có một số triển lãm tiếp theo và trở nên nổi tiếng nhờ những tác phẩm được in ra của mình. Bắt đầu từ năm 1995 khi ông làm việc tại Biennale d'Orléans ở Pháp, tiếng tăm của ông đã vươn ra khỏi Nhật Bản. Sau đó là những buổi triển làm quốc tế của ông, bao gồm “Hero” năm 1996 tại Angel Orensanz Foundation năm 1996, “Think Like Amano” năm 1997. Năm 1998, Amano đóng vai Hiroshi trong bộ phim New Rose Hotel năm 1998. dựa trên truyện ngắn cùng tên của William Gibson. Ông còn vẽ 1 bức tranh minh họa đơn sắc cho Return of the Thin White Duke, một dự án cộng tác với Neil Gaiman nhưng chưa bao giờ phát hành. Hoạt động tự do Năm 2000, Amano vẽ minh họa cho sản phẩm Sandman: The Dream Hunters của Neil Gaiman, giành được một số giải thưởng và được đề cử cho giải Hugo Award. Năm 2001, Greg Rucka cùng Amano hợp tác trong một cuốn truyện tranh mang tên Elecktra and Wolverine: The Redeemer. Thiết kế nhân vật của ông còn được dùng cho một movie Vampire Hunter D khác là Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Năm 2006, tập đầu tiên trong series HERO của ông được phát hành bở Boom! Studios. Ông cũng thiết kế hình minhh họa cho bìa đĩa của nhóm rock power metal của Nhật Galneryus: The Flag of Punishment (2003), Advance to the Fall (2005), and Beyond the End of Despair (2006). Năm 2008, Amano vẽ minh họa cho một The Magic Flute, phỏng theo tác phẩm Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, được Radical Comics xuất bản. Ông còn hợp tác với Christopher "mink" Morrison của Quentin Tarantino, công ty sản xuất A Band Part, cung cấp hình minh họa cho tiểu thuyết Shinjuku và các dự án khác hiện nay chưa được công bố. Ông là nhà thiết kế nhân vật cho bộ TV Special Jungle Emperor (Kimba The White Lion) năm 2009, đạo diễn Goro Taniguchi, kỉ niệm 50 năm thành lập Fuji Television và 80 năm ngày sinh Osamu Tezuka. Năm 2010, , trong một tour triển lãm đơn mang tên “Deva Loka”, Amano thông báo ông sẽ thành lập một công ty sản xuất phim, Studio Deva Loka, sắp tới sẽ đạo diễn anime 3D “Zan”, những dự án mơi sẽ được thông báo trong tương lai. Các sản phẩm của Amano List of works Animation *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972) *''New Honeybee Hutch'' (1974) *''Time Bokan'' (1975) *''Neo-Human Casshern'' (1973) *''Gowappā 5 Godam'' (1976) *''Tekkaman: The Space Knight'' (1975) *''Hurricane Polymer'' (1974) *''Akū Daisakusen Srungle'' (1983) *''Genesis Climber MOSPEADA'' (1983) *''Okawari Boy Starzan-S'' (1984) *''Sei Jūshi Bismarck'' (1984) *''Angel's Egg'' (1985) *''Vampire Hunter D (1985 film)|Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) *''Amon Saga'' (1986) *''Twilight of the Cockroaches'' (1987) *''1001 Nights'' (1998, Concert video directed by Mike Smith for music by David Newman, based on Amano's Princess Budou illustrations)http://www.amanosworld.com/html/biblio/bib18.html *''Ayakashi'' (2006) *''Fantascope ~Tylostoma~''(2006) *''Bird's Song'' (2007) *''Ten Nights of Dreams'' (2007) *''Vegetable Fairies: N.Y. Salad'' (2007) *''Kimba the Jungle Emperor'' (2009) *''Zan'' (2011)http://hochi.yomiuri.co.jp/entertainment/news/20100410-OHT1T00048.htm Illustrations Select domestic Japanese works *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1983-ongoing) *''Guin Saga'' (1984–1997) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (1986–1999) *''Sohryuden'' (1987-ongoing) *''Rampo Edogawa Mystery Collection'' (1987–1989) *''Tekiha Kaizoku Series'' *''Shinsetsu Taikō-ki'' *''Chimera-ho Series'' *''Garouden'' *''The Tale of Genji'' (1997) *''Galneryus'' – Album art *''Sword World RPG'' – Assorted artwork *''Mateki: The Magic Flute'' Select Japanese editions of foreign works *''A Cup of Magic! (1981) *''The Prince in the Scarlet Robe, Corum (1982) *''Erekosë Saga (1983) *''Elric Saga (1984) *''Dream Weaver (1985) *''The Chronicles of Castle Brass (1988) *''Hoka Series *''Seven Brothers'' (2006) Foreign works *''Yoshitaka Amano's HERO'' (2006-ongoing) *''Shinjuku'' (2010) Art books *''Maten / Evil Universe'' (1984) *''Genmukyu / Castle of Illusions'' (1986) (ISBN 4-403-01029-6) *''Imagine'' (1987) (ISBN 4-403-01031-8) *''Hiten / Flying Universe: The Art of Yoshitaka Amano'' (1989) (ISBN 4-257-03229-4 *''Dawn'' (1991) (ISBN 4-87188-135-0 *''The Heroic Tales Of Arslan'' (1991) *''The Illustrations for Tarot Card by Yoshitaka Amano'' (1992) (ISBN 4-87519-401-3 *''Rasenoh / Spiral King'' (1992) (ISBN 4-19-414749-9) *''Le Roi de la Lune'' (1992) (ISBN 4-8164-1224-7) *''Mono (art book)|Mono'' (1993) *''Untitled set of 10 postcards'' (1993) *''Steps To Heaven'' (1993) *''Yoshitaka Amano Postcard Selection'' (1994) (ISBN 4-87188-800-2) *'Japan, Final Fantasy (1994) (ISBN 4-87188-338-8) *''Katen'' (1994) (ISBN 4-06-206858-3) *''Budōhime / Princess Budou'' (1996) *''Yousei / Fairies'' (1996) (ISBN 1-59582-062-0) *''Guin Saga'' (1996) (ISBN 4-15-207984-3) *''Yoshitaka Amano: Collection of Paintings'' (1996) *''1996'' (1996) *''Kanoke / Coffin'' (1997) (ISBN 1-59582-061-2) *''Think Like Amano'' (1997) *''Tale of Genji'' (1997) *''Biten'' (1999) *''Sandman: The Dream Hunters'' (1999) *''Alice Erotica'' (1999) *''1001 Nights'' (1999) *''Märchen'' (2000) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (2000) (ISBN 4-257-03606-0) *''POEM'' (2001) *''Kotatsu I'' (2002) *''Kotatsu II'' (2002) *''Mateki / Magic Flute'' (2002) (ISBN 0-9802335-0-X) *''Guin Saga Chronicle'' (2002) *''The Sky'' (2002) *''Kiten'' (2002) *''Elektra and Wolverine: The Redeemer'' (2002) *''Symphony''' (2002) *''Amano First'' (2003) (ISBN 4-257-03683-4) *''The Virgin'' (2004) (ISBN 4-894-52846-0) Video games *''Final Fantasy I'' (1987) – Character Designer, Title Logo Designer & Graphic Designer *''Final Fantasy II'' (1988) – Character Designer, Title Logo Designer & Graphic Designer *''First Queen'' (1988) – Box cover artist *''Duel'' (1989) – Box cover artist *''Duel98'' (1989) – Box cover artist *''Final Fantasy III'' (1990) – Character Designer & Title Logo Designer *''First Queen 2'' (1990) – Box cover artist *''Final Fantasy IV'' (1991) – Character Designer, Image Designer & Title Logo Designer *''Final Fantasy V'' (1992) – Character Designer, Image Designer & Title Logo Designer *''Kawanakajima Ibunroku'' (1992) – Box cover artist *''First Queen 3'' (1993) – Box cover artist *''Final Fantasy VI'' (1994) – Character Designer, Image Designer & Title Logo Designer *''Front Mission'' (1995) – Character Designer *''Maten Densetsu'' (1995) – Character Designer *''Front Mission: Gun Hazard'' (1996) – Character Designer *''Final Fantasy VII'' (1997) – Promotional Artwork, Image Illustrator, Title Logo Designer & Character Artwork *''Kartia: The Word of Fate'' (1998) – Art Designer *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (1999) – Promotional Artwork, Image Illustrator, Title Logo Designer & Character Artwork *''Final Fantasy IX'' (2000) – Character Illustrations & Original Character Designer *''El Dorado Gate'' (2000–2001) – Creative Director & Additional Design *''Final Fantasy X'' (2001) – Promotional Artwork, Image Illustrations, Title Logo Designer & Character Artwork *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (2001) – Promotional Artwork, Title Logo Designer & Image Illustrator *''Final Fantasy XI'' (2002) – Promotional Artwork, Title Logo Designer & Image Illustrator *''Final Fantasy XII'' (2006) – Promotional Artwork, Title Logo Designer & Image Illustrator *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) – Title Logo Designer & Image Illustrator *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (2010) – Promotional Artwork, Title Logo Designer & Image Illustrator *''Final Fantasy Agito XIII'' (forthcoming) – Promotional Artwork, Title Logo Designer & Image Illustrator *''Final Fantasy Versus XIII'' (forthcoming) – Promotional Artwork, Title Logo Designer & Image Illustrator *''Lord of Vermilion'' (forthcoming) – Card Illustrator *''Beyond Good & Evil 2'' (forthcoming) – Art Designer *''Final Fantasy XIV Online'' (forthcoming) – Title Logo Designer Chú thích Thể_loại:Đội ngũ phát triển